


Gaul Sucks.

by markantony



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Ancient Rome, M/M, Sitting by the fireside, being fluffy, soft romans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: A short drabble of two of my OCs, Marcus and Titus, Roman soldiers in Gaul under the command of Julius Caesar.





	Gaul Sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> I have in mind a series of drabbles featuring romans being soft but I don't want to but them in the same work.

"Hey Marcus."

Marcus blinked and his self-absortion abandoned him. "Sorry, I got lost in thought. Is it already time?"

"The _vigilia tertia_ has just begun, so today I am the one to relieve you," stated Sextus. "Don't let the gauls bite you." Marcus snorted. "Don't let them get to you. See you in the morning."

He headed to his section of the camp. A quarter of the camp was still awake, sitting around the fire telling stories – rather than drinking, which was forbidden by Caesar – and telling bawdy jokes. He hoped there was still dinner for him. He got lucky.

 

Titus was sitting next to Gaius Niger by the fireside. Titus rose when Marcus approached, his blanket falling to the floor. "I didn't expect you so early?" He spoke with shining eyes.

Marcus smiled at him. "Ah, I haven't memorized my guarding hours yet, so Sextus came and relieved me. I'm going to take off my armour and clean it, is there any food left?"

While Marcus entered the contubernium where four of his tent-mates were already asleep, Titus knelt and poured the rest of the soup from the pot into a plate and cut the last piece of oatmeal bread. Marcus came back and sat in the middle of the two soldiers, thanking for the food with a nod to Titus, who shared his blanket with him putting it around his shoulders as well.

"Marcus, are you going to eat the bread? I know you don't like it very much-"

"Cut it Niger, you ate Mark Antony's bread before!"

Marcus' eyes widened, stopping his spoon in mid hair. "Was _he_ here?"

"Yeah, he and Caesar walked by and Antony decided to stop by, he insisted on talking with Gnaeus Gellius for some... reason. And he ate with us." he remembered.

"Gellius is inside sleeping, Titus."

"He came back five minutes before you."

Gaius Niger sighed. "If I'm not getting your bread I'm going to sleep as well. Wake me up if some barbarian queen wants to see me too."

"You fuck. Goodnight," said Titus, laughing.

They were alone and last and Titus moved closer to Marcus and kissed his hairline. He let his mouth rest on his beloved's breathing deep and with his eyes closed. He put his left hand around the waist of the other man. Marcus moved his head up, meeting the tallest man's lips with his, and pecking them softly until it became a little deeper and passionate, his hand resting on Titus' freckled neck. "I've barely seen you today," he echoed into Marcus ear.

"I bet you've missed me." His hand caressed down the body of Titus and stopped between his legs. "Oh yes, you have missed me!" he smirked.

"There's not a second in the day I don't want to fuck you into stupor. Plus it's very cold here. I miss being in Syria."

"If you were in Syria, you wouldn't have met me..."

"Then I'm glad I'm here."

"I wish we were in Rome."

"When we finish this war."

"Will you, my man, kiss me day and night and buy me a villa in Campania?" he appealed, kissing Titus' strong mandibule.

"We'll have to conform with a room in the Subura, but we'll be good."

"I have the worst taste in men, they are never rich. But well, what can one do? Do you think they'll notice if we...."

"They'll notice but luckily they'll think Mark Antony is paying a visit to Gnaeus and they won't complain."

"Lewd"

Marcus finished his plate and entered the contubernium followed by Titus.

 


End file.
